Sakura High old name was Gothic Princess
by NanaKite
Summary: R for language Sakua High School the most populated High School in Japan. How could Kagome the everyday normal girl fit in when Kikyo the most popular girl who every guy and girl wants. This is where all the drama begins.
1. Chapter 1 New guy

**Edo- ok I'm back! **

**Starlight- oh God no…**

**Edo- grrr you shut up!**

**Starlight- what if I don't want to?**

**Edo- then I'll ju…**

**Amber- and I'll just beat you up smirks**

**Starlight- O.O NOT YOU!**

**Amber- oh yes**

**Starlight- oh no**

**Amber- oh y…**

**Edo- OK WE GET IT!**

**Amber & Starlight- O.o **

**Edo- sighs ok on with the story (Gothic princess) **

**The sun was just about to rise as a girl with long black hair woke up from her slumber she sat at the end of her bed and searched, she got up and walked to her closet and open them, she took out a black tank top and a black fish net top, she put on some silk baggy black pants she walked over to her mirror and put on black eye liner with black eye shadow she never really did her lips black but her put a gloss on instead "Kagome! You going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" yelled Kagome's mother down stairs, Kagome just rolled her eyes then put her hair in a messy bun then grab her bag and ran down stairs to get the city bus "Kagome don't you need a lunch?" asked Kagome's mother**

"**no I'll just get money from Songo" Kagome ran out the door but as she did she ran into her lil brother "hey watch were ya going kid!" Kagome yelled "whatever" Sota barked back Kagome just got up then dust her self off and ran off again. Kagome just make it to the bus, she jumped on and seen a spot by…Kikyo, Kagome looked around to see if there we're anymore seats but no she sat down my Kikyo Kagome tried to stay away from her as much as she could and was almost at the edge of her seat kikyo just glared at her, Kagome felt her self being glared at she looked back to see Kikyo looking at her "what? You want to be a pep now?" Kikyo snared, "as if I would ever want to be one in the first place" Kagome talked back, Kikyo just gasped and turned away. Kagome seen someone get out of there seats and she quickly got up from her sent and started to ran for the seat but she tripped, Kagome closed her eyes and could feel her self falling but for a reason she stopped and felt herself in someone's arms Kagome looked up to see who it was a guy with black hair and a pony tail and blue eyes, Kagome got up from his arms "thank you so much" Kagome smiled "no prob my names Kouga and yours?" Kagome stared at him "oh! My names Kagome nice to meet you" said Kagome "would you two sit down when the bus is moving!" yelled the bus driver, the two bowed and said sorry they sat down "so what school you go to?" asked Kagome "well I'm going to Sakura high if I know where it is" Kouga said Nervously "I go there!" Kagome yelled "I can show you to your classes and everything what grade are you in anyway?" asked Kagome "I'm in grade 12" Kouga said simply "so it's your last year to" Kagome said "oh so you're in grade 12 to I see?" Kouga asked "yeah I am… well here we are Sakura high" said Kagome Kouga looked up at the School then sighed "this is gonna be a long day.**

**Edo-well that was it for now sorry it was short but I'll make the nest chapter longer I promise k?**


	2. Chapter 2 News

**Edo- ok I'm bac….**

**Starlight- covers Edo's mouth don't….**

**Edo- …**

**Starlight-…………**

**Amber- hey you!**

**Starlight- what? Who do u think you are coming in here?**

**Amber- well…thinks um… oh! Your worst nightmare!!! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Starlight- ………**

**Amber- what?**

**Starlight- roles eyes**

**Edo- um…ok**

**Amber- walks away**

**Edo- huh? Oh! Hey Amber tell mom I'll be home soon k?!**

**Amber- yeah!**

**Edo- thanks I gotta write! **

**Kouga and Kagome both walked up to the school doors, Kagome walked to the front desk she seen the sectary (sp) doing her nails and chewing gum, Kagome slammed her hand on the desk the woman shot her head up and glared at Kagome " yeah hey are ya gonna help us or not?" Kagome spat "uh yeah what do you need?" asked the woman as she stood up to see who was behind Kagome, Kagome put her face right in front of her "uh yourself, this guy need to get a classroom and a locker pronto" the woman gave Kouga his classroom and locker number, as Kouga was reading the note Kagome snatched it "hey!" yelled Kouga "ah don't be a piss ant" Kouga sighed "hey your in my class Kouga" said Kagome, then the bell rang Kagome grabs Kouga and dragged him up the stares, Kagome and Kouga looked at the door and it was closed "shit we're late" Kagome knock on the door as the teacher got up from his seat and open the door "Kagome this is the sev…" he got cut off "I had to help this guy here" Kagome pointed to Kouga "well both of you take your seats and I hope you got your books here this time Miss. Higurashi (sp) and you are?" ask the teacher to Kouga "I'm Kouga Manson" (AN: ok I know it's gay I got it from a singer ) "ok Mr. Manson you can take your seat" Kouga sat down next to Kagome and someone who look like her (AN: guess…) "look at what the dog dragged in" snot Kikyo "at less I don't smell like it or even look like it" smirked Kagome, Kikyo gasped and turned around. To face the front, Kagome look to see Kouga staring out the window, he sighed then Kagome poked him with her pen as she whispered "hey…what's wrong you seem down" Kouga just looked at her "its nothing just thinking about where I came fr…" "there's plenty of time to talk at lunch" the teacher said staring at the two. Kagome slumped in to her seat waiting for the teacher to start the class again, **

**It was lunch Kagome and Kouga both sat down at a table with Sango and Miroku, Sango was wearing a black tank top that said "don't try anything over 30" and a pair of dark blue jeans, as for Miroku he wore a black tight shirt with a baggy blue jacket and he had dark grey baggy pants on. They ate there lunch telling Kouga who to beware and who not to beware of first, soon as they where going to talk about the long nose bitch, she came walking up to Kagome. "So is it true Kagome?" Kagome looked up to Kikyo "what's true? And why are you here anyway don't you have to go see Mr. Gray?" Kagome glared "like its any of your dame biasness, (sp) I'm just here to ask if its true" asked Kikyo "first off I all ready said what's true if you didn't hear the first time" Kagome snapped "you and Kouga you are both going aren't you?" Kagome was be on pissed she stood up from her seat "lesson Kikyo you better stop making shit up before I kick your fat ass" Kikyo stepped back "you wouldn't your just to scared" Kagome looked at her "wanna bet?" Kagome started walking up to her slowly, Kikyo stepped back more and more as Kagome got closer "I-if you lay one finger on me I'll so sue you!" Kagome smirked "boo" Kikyo just turned and walked away, so did Kagome and sat back down with her friends "well that went well Kags" Sango smiled at her best friend "yeah I know she gets to scared I don't know why she's always messing with me" Kagome sat down "so Miroku got any news for us?" asked Kagome "well there's gonna be a new student here tomorrow" "well yeah he's right here" Kagome pointed at Kouga "no a new one his name is Inuyasha I heard he's a demon" said Miroku **

**Well that's it for now…ok so maybe it wasn't long as I thought…but I tried you gotta give me credit for that! Well g-night ppl I just wrote this now I'm I've been trying to update Vampire princess I'm just getting edited and stuff well see ya guys laters!**


	3. Chapter 3 A new lover?

**Kouga looked at Miroku soon after he said demon. "A demon? are you sure, who said that?" asked Kagome, "why, are you interested?" Sango smirked. Kagome glared at her "No, I just uses to know a demon, but he was only half demon and half human" "well I just over heard people in the hall" Miroku sweat dropped. The other's stared at Miroku, "so you didn't hear from someone?" Sango stood high before him, which Miroku covered him self with his arms…trying to anyway, "here it comes" said Kagome broadly "ahhhya!" Sango yelled and kicked Miroku out of the lunch room, everyone stared at Miroku then at Sango, then came the crickets in the background, everyone stood up and clapped. **

**Sango walked out of the lunch room and turned everyone saw her leave and went back to eating and talking. There stood Kouga confused as a door knob, Kagome grab him and went to there lockers to get ready for class. "That's the eight time this year Sango", Kagome started "if you keep that up he might…leave you" finished Kagome. Sango looked at her "do you really think that?" Sango said worried "well I wouldn't go beat up my boyfriends…if I still had one. Sango looked at her then hugged her "sorry Kags" "its ok Sango, he was going to move anyway" said Kagome sadly. Then the bell rang "well Kagome lets go somewhere after school, just one last class then we're done for today" they left there lockers and went to class, with Kouga close behind. Kagome looked down at her finger. 'why do I still wear this thing?' Kagome sighed, and went to class.**

**It was the next day Kagome ran up to the school. "dame it! I'm late again!" she was turning the corner to the front gates as she turned around the corner she bumped into someone hard, she fell to the ground, she looked up and saw a tall guy with long white/silver hair, "hey! Watch where your going bitch!" Kagome got up and dust her self off. "well sorry if you're a jack ass" Kagome glared "Feh its not my fault you can't run because your fat ass is always in the way!" the guy yelled back, But Kagome was all ready opening the door to the school "hey! Come back here!" Kagome didn't look back she walked up the stares to her class. She sat down and opened her book, she tried to read but it was to hard for her, she was to pissed off to do anything she stared off in space. Soon she felt someone poke her and looked down at her book. Just in case the teacher was looking, but she seen a peace of paper and opened the not, it said 'hey Kagome you seen pissed off about something what's wrong…oh the teachers looking g2g later, Kouga' Kagome looked at Kouga and saw him reading, Kagome pretend to look in her book, she knew that guy from somewhere but she couldn't remember, Then the principal walk in the class "Hello everybody, I'm here to tell you, you've got a new student. Come on in Inuyasha". Inuyasha walked in the class, he had long black baggy pants with a lot of buckles and a short sleeve shirt with a net shirt under it. All the girls in class stared in aw, The guys glared at Inuyasha. Everyone but Kouga. "And that's about it." Said the principal and he left. The hole class went silent "well…Mr?" asked the teacher "Tetsusaiga" (sp) "ok Mr. Tetsusaiga you can have a seat" They finished the book they we're reading, then the bell rang. "Ok class, That's it for today.". the class got up and bowed, and left.**

**Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome. As he walked over to her, someone stopped him by jumping in front of him. "Hello, my names Kikyo" she smiled evilly, Kagome looked over to the two, wondering what they where talking about. "hello Kagome?" asked Sango, No answer "huff…fine don't talk to me" said Sango "huh? Oh! Sorry Sango" apologized Kagome "uhuh sure…"mumbled Sango "oh come on Sango I'm sorry… I'll get you a Sunday" Kagome said, Sango looked at her "ohh no you don't, not this time" "come on Sango, with everything you want! Any ice cream you want anything!" Kagome pleaded. Sango sighed…"fine!" yelled Sango. Kikyo and Inuyasha looked at them, Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started to walk out "come on Inuyasha lets go until those losers fallow us", with that Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked with, Sango and Kouga walked beside her.**

**It was lunch and everyone was sitting down at there same table. Kagome looked down at her finger again. She was about to take off the ring but Sango looked at her. "hey what's that!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and looked at it. 'It's so pretty! Kags!" Kagome took her hand away. "my mom gave it to me" She said quickly. Kouga looked at her, he knew something was up. Kagome was just about to get up when Inuyasha walked to there table and sat down. Sango blink so did Kouga. Kagome looked at him, and he looked back. "Hello?" Kagome went silent what felt like hours, she snapped out of it. "hello" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. "weirdo" Inuyasha opened his can of Pepsi. Kagome looked at him. "The only weirdo I see here is you" Kagome growled "Is that so?" Inuyasha smirked at her.**

**Kagome only glared at him more. He looked at her and stood up and walked over to her. He went close to her ear and whispered in her ear. "Your gonna be fun to tease at this school. He smirked and walks off. Kagome stood there blushing. Kouga looked at her and grabs her hand and ran out. Sango was there alone with Miroku. He grinned at her and started to put his hand behind her. Kouga turned the corner. "Kouga! What are you doing!" Kouga stoped and looked at her. "what's that really on your finger?" She looked at him then looked down. He was gonna ask her again, then Miroku came flying out of the lunch room. Kagome mumbled "Sango" Miroku stood up. "The nurses office is over there. She looked back at Kouga. Kouga grabbed her shoulders and got closer to her. **

**Echo: SORRY! I'm leaving with my friend Lins we're Going Go-karting!. I'll up-date soon! Later!**


	4. Please read Feb 12, 2011

Hello everyone if your still here !

Well first things first… I'm sorry . I've been so busy with everything. You have NO idea . Maybe that should be my next story . jk . : P

I'm thinking of finishing this story. (for real) My spelling hopefully has gotten better . Aha . I changed the summary if you noticed , Into something more appealing to read.

So if you are still here please comment to say you are and if your willing to want me to finish . Thanks .


	5. Chapter 4 What's going on?

_**Hey everyone ! It's great to be back ! Sorry It's taken me so long to start this again , I promise I will do my best to get this done . I also changed the name of the story I was 15 when I started writing this so I'm much for gothic anymore. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them. : ) Enjoy ! - Echo**_

* * *

_[Last time on Sakura High] Kouga had dragged Kagome out of the cafeteria to ask what the real reason behind that ring was._

"What's that ring on your finger Kagome?" Kouga asked as he grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"It's nothing; I just got it from my mother. It doesn't concern you anyway."

"Look Kagome, maybe it's something you're just not ready to tell anyone, but you're my friend and I just want to look out for you. Wouldn't you want to do the same for me?"

Kagome looked down; she never thought that Kouga felt that way. "Right."

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "Well, we better head back. I'm sure Sango is pissed off as it is." Kouga laughed as he walked back into the cafeteria. Kagome followed but something held her back. Kagome turned her head only to see Inuyasha holding her waist.

"Hey! Where are you going in such a hurry? I still want to talk to you."

"Ugh, let me go Inuyasha, I want nothing to do with you."

"Heh. That's going to be pretty hard since we're engaged, don't you think?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why don't you fuck yourself Inuyasha! Do you think I wanted this? It was my family who arranged this marriage."

"If you didn't want this marriage then why are you wearing a ring, my dear?"

"You're such an asshole." Kagome ran towards the cafeteria to join Sango and the others. "What an asshole, acting all cool about this whole thing. What does he care if I wear this ring?" She looked down at it.

_[Flashback - This morning in the kitchen at Kagome's home]_

_Kagome ran downstairs into the kitchen to greet her family "Morning Mom, Grandpa and Sota!" She looked up to see a man with long silver hair in a suit at her kitchen table with her mother and grandfather._

_"Pardon me, I wasn't aware we had company." Kagome bowed._

_Kagome's mother looked at her. "Good morning Kagome. This is Mr. Tetsusaiga. He's here to discuss the marriage proposal."_

_Mr. Tetsusaiga walked over to Kagome. "My son is a lucky man to have such a beautiful bride."_

_Kagome faked a smile. "It's an honour to marry your son."_

_Mr. Tetsusaiga smiled. "I must get going. I have more meetings to attend. Have a pleasant day Higurashi family." He walked out the door._

_"Kagome, could you come here for a minute?"_

_Kagome walked into the room where her mother was waiting for her. She looked down at the table to see a small black satin box._

_"I know this must be hard on you Kagome. When I was your age I did the same thing." She opened the small box. Inside was a small ring; it had a green stone inside, with a gold band._

_Kagome gasped as she stared at the ring. She hugged her mother "Thank you mom. It's beautiful." Kagome put the ring on her finger._

_"It's a perfect fit." Kagome's mother's eyes filled with tears._

_"Oh, mama please don't cry. I'm happy to do this for our family." Kagome hugged her mother._

_[End Flashback.]_

Kagome walked into the cafeteria where Sango, Miroku and Kouga all sat at the same table.

"I don't know how I'm going to break the news to them, or Kouga."

* * *

**_Well that's it for the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it ! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Or stop the whole story? Thanks ! - Echo ._**


End file.
